La fin d'une ère
by Coming-On
Summary: Regina a toujours été une proie facile, un pion de qualité à manipuler...surtout pour sa mère. SQ.
Bonsoir mes petits amours !

J'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc SQ, mais Cora me manquait donc j'ai un peu mixé le tout…

Vous pouvez prendre cette histoire comme une suite parallèle et possible de **Mensonges à répétitions** même si ce n'est pas mon but premier.

J'avais juste envie de faire un petit condensé de certaines choses possibles, donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'histoire mentionnée précédemment vous comprendrez tout autant.

C'est un OS et je ne suis pas fière de la manière dont c'est construit, mais je me jette dans l'arène comme même !

Laissez-moi vos avis (MP, commentaires) car non seulement ça motive, mais franchement ça aide énormément à voir si ce que j'écris est potable.

Pour les fidèles…On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de **Troubles** (Une petite voix me dit que vous n'aimez pas Kathryn…Vraiment ? :)).

 _Lily, si tu passes par ici, fais-toi un compte sur le site qu'on puisse discuter !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **If today was your last day**_

 _ **Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour**_

 _ **Could you say goodbye to yesterday ?**_

 _ **Pourrais-tu dire au revoir à hier ?**_

* * *

Regina berçait amoureusement la petite fille qui pleurait à en rougir.

Elle effleura le fin duvet blond du nourrisson, avant de s'attarder sur les petits yeux clairs embrumés.

Regina adorait l'enfant, même s'il lui était difficile de l'endormir depuis leur retour de l'hôpital.

La mairesse insistait pour s'en occuper la nuit afin qu'Emma puisse se reposer correctement.

L'accouchement avait été très éprouvant, difficile et sanglant au point qu'Emma reste hospitalisée plusieurs jours.

Regina avait eu tellement peur de perdre son âme sœur et le bébé qu'elle profitait activement de chaque moment de tendresse qu'on lui offrait.

 **\- Tu n'as pas sommeil visiblement…** murmura la brune, tout en embrassant le front tout doux du bambin.

Elle avait vérifié la température de sa fille puis la couche qui demeurait propre sans trouver l'origine du mal être.

Les cris continuaient à raisonner et aucune cajolerie ne fonctionnait.

Regina allait se résigner à appeler sa conjointe quand une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre.

 **\- Tu veux un coup de main ?**

La mairesse fronça les sourcils, son cœur s'était emballé sous le coup de la frayeur.

Cora se tenait dans la cuisine, en pleine préparation d'un biberon.

Elle était consciencieuse, comptant avec sérieux le nombre de cuillère pour le lait en poudre comme le ferait une grand-mère attentionnée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!** s'écria Regina, qui s'était attendue à trouver sa cuisine vide en allumant la pièce.

Quand Cora avait été épargnée par Snow, la sorcière avait arrêté ses plans machiavéliques pour se concentrer sur Regina.

La brune avait rapidement succombé à l'amour maternel, malgré la colère ressentie en apprenant l'existence de sa demi-sœur.

La Reine pardonnait difficilement le mensonge et Emma restait perplexe sur les agissements de l'ainée des Mills.

Cora était très mystérieuse et emplie de secrets, assez déçue d'habiter chez la distante rousse plutôt que chez sa pimpante cadette.

 **\- Zelena ronfle…** narra-t-elle, ennuyée d'utiliser le matelas d'appoint disposé dans la chambre de la rouquine plutôt que la chambre d'ami libre chez Regina.

La mairesse soupira, énervée que sa mère s'infiltre dans son manoir sans autorisation au préalable.

Il y avait déjà trop d'agitation avec la naissance récente pour ajouter une personne instable dans le foyer.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser son canapé ?** demanda Regina, alors que le biberon chauffait.

La mairesse était intriguée.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à la nourriture et se blâmait pour cela, mais Cora était un peu trop dévouée à son sens.

 **\- Belle l'occupe déjà !** répondit celle-ci, qui n'appréciait guère l'amitié qui liait Zelena à la bibliothécaire, ni toutes les livres et affaires qui encombraient le domicile.

Depuis que le divorce avait été prononcé entre le magicien tordu et sa brune souriante, Belle avait trouvé en Zelena un appui incroyable, une force qui l'attirait un peu trop près de ses lèvres parfois.

Cora n'était pas sûre de survivre si un autre couple lesbien venait à se déclarer officiellement en ville.

Quand Regina lui avait annoncé l'identité de sa fiancée, la matriarche avait été si révoltée qu'elle s'était garantie un retour à son château pour rectifier les faits et rallier sa fille à un homme.

 **\- Rumple est tellement déprimé que même mes bêtises ne sont pas remarquées…** murmura-t-elle, étonnée que le silence soit le comportement adopté par celui-ci plutôt qu'une forte rébellion à l'aide d'une utilisation nocive et excessive de ses pouvoirs.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, excédée que sa mère accumule les mauvaises actions en assombrissant son myocarde.

La civilité n'était pas dans les priorités de Cora.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!** s'indigna Regina, qui imaginait déjà que l'harmonie ambiante allait être interrompue par un sacré conflit ou un nouvel ennemi.

Cora prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner son ancien amant pour reformer une alliance avec lui.

Son dernier exploit avait été de repeindre la facade de l'échoppe, mais Rumplestinskin semblait insensible au jeu enfantin.

 **\- La porte de la boutique ne s'ouvrait pas alors j'ai accidentellement cassé la vitrine…** expliqua Cora, qui ne pouvait décidément pas rester discrète et tranquille.

Regina avait pensé à occuper sa mère avec un peu de travail à la mairie, mais Cora s'amusait plus à effrayer sa secrétaire qu'autre chose.

 **\- Mère !** s'époumona Regina, faisant redoubler les vagissements du nouveau-né dans sa gigoteuse.

Cora serra les poings, contrariée par l'appellation.

Depuis que Regina fréquentait Emma, la mairesse gagnait en détermination et mépris, s'affirmant contre sa génitrice pour la contrer de plus en plus aisément.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !** s'offusqua la sorcière, qui détestait le fait que sa fille lui soit hors de portée et surtout incontrôlable.

Cora attrapa le biberon désormais constitué et s'approcha du bébé pour lui donner.

La bouille angélique l'attendrissait, mais elle n'encaissait pas l'idée qu'Emma soit la mère biologique et encore moins que les gènes des Charmants se propagent.

Parfois, elle voulait remonter le temps et annuler l'action qui avait rendu stérile Regina.

 **\- Tu peux me la donner ?** demanda-t-elle, alors que le minuscule index du nourrisson s'élançait à la recherche de l'objet.

Regina secoua la tête.

La veille, quand Cora s'était occupée de sa petite-fille pour la soirée, Regina avait aperçue l'enfant faire tourner d'un mouvement du poignet le mobile accroché à son berceau.

Pire encore, la mairesse avait presque vu le nourrisson sourire.

Cora avait beau répéter que sa cadette avait certainement halluciné, Regina était sûre que la scène était véritable.

 **\- Elle a appris ce tour toute seule !** lança Cora, tout en comprenant rapidement la raison de la réticence qui émanait.

Regina arqua un sourcil, dubitative, avant de céder.

Confortablement installée dans les bras de sa grand-mère, l'enfant commença son repas.

 **\- Ma petite Cora…** chuchota la sorcière, en fixant les petits yeux malicieux.

L'ancienne Reine de Cœur n'avait visiblement pas vu la fermeture à moitié ouverte de la gigoteuse, ni les capacités déjà grandes du bébé.

Regina grimaça à l'écoute de sa mère et du ton tout guilleret avec lequel Cora communiquait.

Il contrastait tant avec l'autorité et la froideur habituelle, éveillant même quelques soupçons.

 **\- Elle s'appelle Eva !** rectifia la mairesse, qui refusait qu'on appelle sa fille par son deuxième prénom.

La rancœur de Cora envers la mère de Snow, qui lui avait arraché certains de ses espoirs à l'époque, ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

 **\- Comment va Emma ?** s'enquit l'intéressée, pour changer de sujet avant qu'on évoque encore une de ses frasques.

Il faut dire qu'elle s'acharnait dans ses retranchements pour se faire haïr, allant jusqu'à offrir à sa petite-fille un balais miniature pour lui apprendre quelques rudiments.

L'accessoire lui serait soi-disant indispensable dans les années à venir.

Le cadeau avait effarouchée Emma, mais Regina avait étrangement défendu sa mère en clamant que le présent était mieux qu'une collection de licorne en peluche.

Quoique Cora fasse, la sorcière espérait que sa fille finisse tout de même par se ranger de son côté, quitte à se disputer avec le shérif.

 **\- Elle se remet doucement…** répondit Regina, surprise que son interlocutrice s'intéresse à celle qu'elle voulait épouser sans succès.

La mairesse n'était pas convaincue de son discours, ni des désirs d'Emma à ce sujet.

La blonde était un brin réservée, encore plus depuis que David s'était abstenu de venir à l'hôpital pour l'arrivée du bébé.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à Regina et Snow l'encourageait dans sa lancée.

 **\- Tu peux me donner une aspirine et retourner à la ferme**? interrogea Regina tout en frottant ses tempes.

Le manque de sommeil pesait sur ses nerfs, envahissant souvent ses muscles ou provoquant quelques cinglantes migraines.

Maintenant qu'Eva était apaisée, la brune voulait finir sa nuit dans les bras de son amante avant d'aller travailler.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de savourer son café matinal.

Cora attrapa les médicaments confinés dans la cuisine et un verre d'eau pour soulager sa fille.

 **\- Bois ma chérie !** déclara-t-elle, tout en caressant quelques mèches brunes.

La mairesse avala le comprimé sans la moindre hésitation, regrettant son geste dès que Cora toucha sa chevelure ébène.

Les rares fois où la sorcière s'était autorisée une telle proximité, les retombées avaient été macabres.

 **\- C'est un peu fort !** s'écria Regina, sa vue se troublant dès la prise orale.

En une fraction de secondes, la silhouette tangua quelque peu, puis vacilla complètement sur l'amas de coussins.

Cora embrassa le front de l'inconsciente, avant de resserrer sa prise sur l'enfant endormi.

 **\- On dit adieu à Maman…**


End file.
